


Beached

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray visit the beach for the second time. Perhaps this would be more successful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beached

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen/tinypeckers.tumblr.com to prompt me.
> 
> http://tinypeckers.tumblr.com/post/118300296757/boredom-breaker (the last fic)
> 
> Also, I didn't post on AO3 yesterday bc iit was a chapter of neverland.

It was Sunday. The clear blue sky promised a lovely day. The sun that rose high above the world beamed proudly upon its sweating people. The weather forecast had spoke of overbearing heat waves and it had not lied yet. The men and women that dared walk the streets could barely keep their clothes on. The lost their shirts, their socks and in some cases their dignity. The women wore dresses that barely skimmed their knees and were as thin as a night gown. It was the perfect Summer’s day and yet nobody could escape their air conditioned homes to enjoy it. Most of them stuck to the shadows and sucked upon ice as the day wore on. Nobody stirred from their deck chairs. Nobody dared to move for fear of overheating. It was the perfect day to head to the beach but nobody could bring themselves to go… well, almost everyone.

 

 

“Ray, wake up! Wake up, it’s Sunday!” Ryan called shrilly. He bounced upon the bed like an over excited dog. He loomed over Ray on his hands and knees. The younger man was sure that he’d drool on him next to really keep up the illusion. He batted Ryan’s smiling face away and blocked the light from the window with his arm. Ray was not prepared for the rude awakening.

“So? Ryan, I want to sleep. What even is the time?” Ray dared to ask. He knew that when his boyfriend got a little over excited about things he tended to get ready hours in advance.

“It’s like… ten in the morning.” Ryan was lying. Ray knew that he was lying because his voice took a funny turn and got higher than usual. He reluctantly pulled his arm from over his eyes and took a quick glance at the clock. It was closer to nine in the morning than it was ten.

“Ryan, seriously? It’s too early.” Ray whined.

 

 

“Yeah but Ray you promised that we’d go to the beach today.” Ryan mimicked Ray’s tone of voice. It was true; Ray had promised that they could spend one of the hottest Sundays of their lives at the beach. It had been a stupid and ridiculous promise to make but Ray had done it. He should have anticipated that Ryan would have acted like a child on the day. He really was an excitable person.

“I know, I know.” Ray agreed. He hated his past self. He didn’t get up though. “How about you pack our stuff, like the picnic and sunscreen and all of that and I’ll get up when you’re done.” That seemed fair. Ray could relax for a bit then.

“I’ve already done that.” Ryan groaned. Ray sighed heavily. He couldn’t keep Ryan any longer or he’d resort to torturing Ray. Being tickled really wasn’t too funny when you had only just woken up.

“All right, I’ll get up.” Ray gave in. The sooner they got there then the sooner it would be over.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“I feel like a lubed up baby.” Ray said casually as he and Ryan sat upon their rented deck chairs. Luckily for the younger man the beach was almost empty. They had secured some chairs and a parasol for Ray’s delicate skin. Ryan had spent the last half hour massaging the protective oil onto Ray’s body.

“That’s a horrible thing to say.” Ryan complained. It had sounded so disgusting. Ray shrugged.

“It’s true.” Ray said nonchalantly. Ryan was still confused.

“Why is it true? Why do you feel like a baby, of all things?” Ryan pressed. It was simply just a strange and out of place thing to say. It wasn’t even a common expression!

“I don’t know… maybe because I’m just like slouching and lazing around?” Ray tried to explain himself. It was a hard task to do when he didn’t quite understand what he meant either.

 

 

“Babies don’t just slouch and laze around, Ray. They’re constantly learning and growing.” Ryan schooled Ray as he often did. Ryan liked to put reason to everything. Sometimes Ray found that quite interesting and a charming quality. Other times, like in this moment, it rather annoyed him.

“I don’t care what babies actually do, Ryan.” Ray groaned. Why was his boyfriend so weird? “Why are you so weird?” Ray complained out loud this time. Ryan scoffed at him.

“I’m the weird one? You just compared yourself to a lubed up baby.” Ryan reminded Ray.

“You have a point.” Ray agreed. He didn’t want to go down that easily, “Still, I think you should just shut up and enjoy your beach day that you finally got.” Ray hummed.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m so glad that we finally made it here.” Ryan said proudly as though it was a great feat. Ray rolled his eyes at the tone of his voice. Ryan reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand to hold. He noted with a smirk that the oil had made Ray’s hand smooth like a baby’s bottom. He didn’t say that to Ray though. It would only give him more reason to think that he was right in what he had said. It was a weird and rather uncomfortable conversation that they had just exchanged.

“I’m glad that you’re happy.” Ray said oddly sweetly. He wasn’t one to be so open in his endearments. Ryan smiled sappily back at him. His smile fell to a frown shortly after though.

“It’s a shame that we can’t do any of the things that I wanted us to do.” Ryan pouted. Ray shrugged. It simply couldn’t be helped.

 

 

Ryan had planned all of these cliché beach activities. He wanted to build sand castles, play beach volleyball and take a dip in the sea. None of these had seemed remotely possible once they had sat down. The sun was too hot. The sea had seemed like a good idea but the moment that their butts had hit the deck chair it was all over. Ray didn’t want to move and Ryan couldn’t force himself to budge either. They’d dined upon their great feast of tiny triangle sandwiches and almost drank all of the water supplies that they had brought with them. It was less of a beach day and more of a lazy day outside of their house. It was nice though. Ryan found it relaxing and though Ray would rather be in an air conditioned room he also agreed that there was something so serene about watching the waves hit the shore. It was certainly something that they’d have to do again. Ryan would get his perfect beach day if it killed him and Ray? Well, Ray was just along for the ride.


End file.
